Apparatus which use touch pads such as capacitive touch pads to enable user inputs are known. A user may be able to actuate such a touch pad by bringing an object such as their finger close to the surface of the touch pad or touching the touch pad.
Touch pads such as capacitive touch pads may be difficult to operate if a cover is provided overlaying the touchpad or even impossible if the cover is thick enough. For example a user may put an apparatus in a protective casing, for instance, if they want to use an apparatus underwater they may use a waterproof casing.
It would be useful to provide a touch pad such as a capacitive touch pad which can be actuated even when a cover is provided overlaying the touchpad.